


For Her

by Crystalessences



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Kinda a Fix-it, Mention of Death, Requested, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences
Summary: Bonnie X Shelby!ReaderBonnie and Tommy remember Tommy's daughter.--prompt request on Tumblr"how am I supposed to go on?" & "can you promise me no one else has to get hurt?"
Relationships: Bonnie Gold/Original Character(s), Bonnie Gold/Reader
Kudos: 14





	For Her

(Y/n) Shelby. The oldest daughter of Thomas Shelby OBE himself. The princess of Small Heath and the love of Bonnie Gold’s life.

_It wasn’t supposed to be her._

She was sunshine and laughter in the face of her father’s steely eyes and smoke-stained lungs. Her presence could light up any room, her optimism fueled her family in their pursuit of a better future for them all, her love more than enough to soothe any wound Bonnie suffered in the ring.

_It wasn’t supposed to be her._

Bonnie had loved her from the moment he set eyes on her. Curls floating softly in the wind as she stood beside her uncles- her light swathed in mourning black but she was beautiful. Breathtaking. Bonnie had shivered straight down to his core when (y/n) first met his gaze. He was going to do everything in his power to marry her. He’d been waiting for the right moment ever since she first kissed him in the stables.

_It wasn’t supposed to be her._

She was the heart of her family. Caretaker to nieces and nephews, cousins and everything in between. Mediator between brothers when tempers spiked, a shoulder to cry on when they mourned and always the first to suggest celebration when good news was shared. (Y/n) was the glue that kept them all together with just so much as a smile.

_It wasn’t supposed to be her._

Bonnie had asked for Tommy’s blessing only weeks earlier- it was probably the only heartfelt conversation he’d truly had with the man, and Bonnie expected probably the last.

**“How am I supposed to go on?”**

“You just do.”

Bonnie hardly believed that Tommy had any faith in his own words.

“It was supposed to be me.” A sob all but erupted from his throat as Bonnie fell to his knees in front of the headstone. “It was supposed to be me.”

(Y/n) had surprised Bonnie that day. They hadn’t planned on meeting up for another few days while she caught up on work in the office and he prepared for his next match. She’d ridden out to the spot he was camped with his father, the place only she and Johhny Dogs knew about, to deliver the news of a crash. Apparently, all of a sudden there was a number of rich people who weren’t so rich anymore. It had taken most of the work off her plate so she’d decided to take a break, spend some time with him instead of fretting away with her family.

Bonnie had been delighted, sweeping her off her feet the moment she’d dismounted her mare. Aberama had muttered something about the pleasures of youth and young love as they stumbled up the steps of the vardo, lips locked. The thought of asking her then had flittered across his mind as they’d laid together, limbs tangled, and faces flushed. He wondered now if that would have made the ache in his chest better or worse?

Instead, they’d both jumped as the single shot rang out across the clearing, followed by the ominous voices of the Billy Boys. They’d come for Bonnie, going on about sending a message to Tommy. He’d told her to stay hidden, that he would handle it-but even he couldn’t fight off the crowd of men that gathered in their camp. She’d stepped out of the vardo, her handgun shaking in her fist as (Y/n) told the men to leave him alone.

Their laughter echoed in Bonnie’s nightmares.

“Oh, you’ll be a much better message lil’ missy,” they sneered.

They’d grabbed her, kicking and screaming, before they beat her within an inch of her life. Bonnie had seen Tommy in her then as she kicked and scratched and bit at whatever she could, fighting for her life. And he couldn’t do a thing about it. They’d held him down and made him watch as blood ran into his eyes.

After stuffing a paper in her coat pocket, they left as swiftly as they had come.

His father helped him crawl to the side of her limp body that day. Stood watch as Bonnie gathered (Y/n) up in his arms and she took her last breaths. It wasn’t supposed to be her. They had not known she would be there that day. He was the one who had been marked to die. Instead, he watched the light leave her eyes as he held her in his arms.

“They will pay for what they have done.” Tommy’s vow was solemn, and Bonnie did not doubt him for a moment. He knew the circumstances of the vendetta that had brought him to Birmingham. Tommy Shelby would surely enact worse on behalf of his beloved daughter.

Not that revenge was something (Y/n) would have wanted. No matter how Bonnie wanted to tear each of those men limb from limb for what they did to her, he knew in his heart she would have never desired such a thing.

“And when you’re done, **can you promise me no one else has to get hurt?** ” Bonnie returned to his feet to look Tommy Shelby in the eye, “it’s what she would have wanted.”

Tommy let out a long sigh, rubbing a hand along his face.

“She was always better than the rest of us, wasn’t she?”

“She was.”

Bonnie had always wondered how someone has warm and kind could be the daughter of someone so dark. How she could be the kin of people like the Shelby’s and still see the good in the world. The good in people.

“The only good thing I ever brought into this world was her.”

Bonnie wholeheartedly agrees.

“All right.” Tommy takes a long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke towards the heavens. “I’ll end this… for her.”

“For her.”


End file.
